The invention relates to a microcircuit card comprising a card support which has a cavity in which a cover foil is fixed, which foil has a circuit support and at least one circuit (generally, an integrated circuit) arranged on a lower surface of the circuit support facing towards the interior of the cavity, the circuit being provided opposite a first portion of a bottom of the cavity.
Such microcircuit cards of the type which has electrical contacts, known from French Patent Application FR-A-2 617 668 filed on Mar. 7, 1987, are suitable for use in various applications (registration of personal data, bank transactions, payments, etc.) and are provided for this purpose to various categories of users.
Also known are contactless microcircuit cards (for example, from French Patent Application no. 2 621 147, published Mar. 31, 1989, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,983). According to this prior document, a card of known type (FIGS. 7 and 8) comprises a microcircuit and electromagnetic coils acting as energy transfer elements which are mounted on a printed circuit. The microcircuit chip and the electromagnetic coils are enclosed together with the printed circuit board in a protective casing or card body made of a dielectric resin or similar material. The manufacture of such a product is expensive.